1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building foundation soil stabilization and moisture control and more specifically, to methods and systems for stabilization moisture in a site for building foundation by applying soil moisture stabilization material in various forms.
2. Background
The expansion and contraction of soil is a significant factor in causing damage to the foundations of buildings and other structures. Such expansion and contraction results from changes in the moisture content of the soil which are particularly evident in clay and other heavy soils. The changes in volume of the soil can place undesirable forces upon a foundation so as to cause structural damage.
Moisture content of soil can change for a variety of reasons. For example, water can be removed from the soil by the processes of transpiration via the presence of vegetation, evaporation and gravity. Such processes can create areas of localized water depletion as well as larger area wet/dry cycles that can cause a foundation to sag, lift, crack and move, eventually leading to structural failure.
Attempts previously been made to stabilize the moisture content of soil around foundations: see U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,143 to Goines et al. that discloses a soil moisture stabilization system comprising two circumferential zones around a house, where one circumferential zone is placed approximately three feet below the other; U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,781 to Gregory et al. that discloses a moisture control system comprising a plurality of supply pipes, accumulator pipes, and porous pipes for supplying water, storing water and allowing water to seep into surrounding soil; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,494 to Owens et al. that discloses a soil moisture stabilization system that operates based on stress sensors placed on the foundation. Water is injected into the soil around a foundation when the stress sensors detect abnormal levels of stress.
Despite these efforts, there is a need for the development of an effective foundation and soil moisture stabilization system and methods. There is a particular need for a system that can optimize soil saturation and control specific sections around a structure that may need differing levels of moisture to achieve saturation.